It has been recognized for a long time that appliance costs, including energy, operation and maintenance costs, can be a significant expense, and that the generation and use of energy for operation of appliances can have an impact on the environment. Appliances may include, for example, lights. Other examples include thermostats and cameras.
It has been recognized that many appliances can be utilized differently depending upon whether or not a space within which the appliances operate is occupied. For example, often lights can be turned off when the space is unoccupied, a thermostat set for heating often can be turned down when the space is unoccupied, and cameras often need only be activated when a space is occupied.
Lighting systems in particular have been the subject of many attempts to save costs through automated controls. Many different lighting systems, light fixtures, controls for lights, and methods of operating lights have been proposed or are in use in an attempt to reduce energy consumption for lighting.
Improvements or alternatives are desirable for existing appliances, appliance systems and appliance control methods, and controls therefor.